


Chasing Pavements

by SmileAndWave (Tammy_grateful)



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But no straps, F/F, Jealousy, There's underwear, Wayhaught Week 2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_grateful/pseuds/SmileAndWave
Summary: My WayHaught Week 2020 contribution for prompt: Jealousy.Nicole's a cop. Events unfold. No one will believe her because this just doesn't happen in real life...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Chasing Pavements

**Author's Note:**

> ...except this did happen in real life. So, u-haul haters, if using a truck to move, secure your belongings. Or you just might end up airing your dirty laundry.

Officer Nicole Haught sat in her cruiser on the shoulder of the main road through the Ghost River Triangle. She was drinking her department coffee from her reusable mug. As she tipped her head back to drink, her white Stetson hit the headrest. Luckily her red hair was in a tight french braid and would not be dislodged so easily.

She glanced around at the scenery. It was beautiful with mountains to the west, leveling into rolling hills to the east. Movement in her rearview mirror caught her attention. She looked and saw a pickup truck traveling in her direction. It was going the speed limit, not drifting across the road, so no threat. Her thoughts returned to the mountains. She thought maybe a rock-climbing excursion was in order. 

She was again pulled from her thoughts when something landed on her windshield. A cloth. No, clothing? Something black. Lacy. Sexy.

There was a pair of underwear on her windshield.

As she pulled her focus back to where she was, she took in the scene unfolding in front of her. The truck that had just passed her carried a dresser in the bed. The top drawer was opened. Between the truck and where she sat the road was decorated with blue, black, yellow, white bits of apparel. Was that a bra? Correction: apparel of an intimate nature. 

Nicole chuckled as she rolled her window down to grab the item that landed on her front windshield. Once she had it, she started her cruiser and chased down the truck. In no time she had caught up, flashed her lights, and the truck immediately turned the blinkers on to indicate the intention to pull over.

Nicole quickly completed initial procedures before exiting the cruiser. As she walked up to the truck, she noticed the window was already down. A petite brunette was in the drivers seat, bent over towards the passenger side, mumbling to herself. “Fudgenuggets! Where does Gus keep her registration information? And what was I doing? I wasn’t speeding!”

The officer cleared her throat to get the woman’s attention. She was not prepared for hazel eyes meeting hers. This was one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. “Hi, um… yeah. May I see your driver’s license and registration?” Nicole requested, depending on rote lines versus her short-circuiting brain. 

The brunette handed over the requested documents with a shaky hand. “Here you go officer. Can I please know what it is that you are pulling me over for?” she asked nervously.

“Oh, uh, yes, Ms. Earp,” _Waverly Earp. Even her name is beautiful._ “You dropped this,” Nicole held out the underwear, then hesitantly extended her hand towards Waverly.

“What the… OH MY GOD!” Waverly quickly grabbed the thong and unceremoniously shoved it inside her coat. She quickly turned in her seat and saw the top drawer open on the bureau. Then she saw the numerous items lining the road behind her. She took in a quick breath. “I told Champ we should strap the drawers shut! But no! He didn’t think it was necessary for the short trip! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I am… beyond embarrassed!” She then covered her severely reddened face with both of her hands.

Champ. In attempting to listen to everything Waverly had said, Nicole found she had stopped listening after Champ. “Champ?” she inquired.

“My boyfriend. He is helping me move into town. By helping he basically moved the heavy stuff into the back of the truck, then ‘had to go to work’,” Waverly replied, using air quotes for the last bit.

 _Boyfriend. Of course._ “I see,” Nicole said, unnecessarily. She looked back at the road. “Well, technically I should cite you for littering.” At this, Waverly’s eyes got as big as saucers and her mouth formed a perfect “O” in disbelief. The redhead smiled and added, “but I am pretty sure this is embarrassing enough.”

Waverly expelled all the breath from her lungs that she didn’t know she had collected. “Thank goodness. And yes, this is embarrassing enough.” she blushed again. “Any chance I could talk you into helping me collect my intimates that before this moment haven’t seen the light of day?”

Thus began an internal monologue inside Nicole‘s head.  
_Logic: You’ve got to help her.  
but…: I can’t help her pick up her underwear!  
Logic: But it’s the right thing to do.  
but…: Did you see the underwear!?  
Logic: Yes, it was sexy as hell. But you can’t just let her pick it up all alone.  
but…: Do you remember that I am a lesbian and this is beyond a turn-on?  
Logic: Ok, put a pin in that, put on your big girl underwear, be the Officer you are supposed to be, and help.  
but…:  
Logic: Now!  
but…: Fine!_

“Yes I will help you.” Nicole finally said. “Should we leave a car here and drive one to the initial scene of the crime?”

“Before I get in any car with you, shouldn’t I know your name?” Waverly looked at Nicole and extended a hand. “My name, as you have read from my license, is Waverly Earp.”

“Officer Haught. Nicole” and she takes the petite woman’s hand in hers. Of course, it is electric.

♥️♥️♥️♥️

Both women entered the cruiser, Waverly bringing a bag to collect items they find on the road. As they drive back the way they came, a groan comes from Waverly. “Oh man. There is Valentine’s Day,” she says cryptically. Nicole decides to not pursue the statement.

About a mile back, they stop seeing clothes on the road so they pull a u-turn and park again on the shoulder of the road. “Well, shall we remove your underwear?” Nicole teases. Seeing Waverly’s eyes again get as big as saucers, she quickly adds, “from the road! Remove your underwear from the road.” She can’t help but laugh at the panic-stricken face she got. “Come on, then,” and they begin the search and rescue of Waverly’s underclothes.

“Good thing you’re not some guy, because this would be reeeallly awkward,” Waverly laughs self-consciously. 

_You have no idea,_ Nicole thinks to herself. Outwardly she smiles, letting Waverly know it is okay. 

Nicole is in sheer agony. She gathers piece after piece of clothing that she cannot stop her brain from imagining on Waverly. A black bra which she is sure matches the underwear that began this journey. Underwear with varying amounts of fabric from what-does-this-cover to cute boxer briefs covered with unicorns. Lace-covered bras so see-through she deems them ineffective for day wear. She also deems them the sexiest piece she has come across and is embarrassed at the scene her brain decides to show how effective they could be in the bedroom. 

Her show is interrupted when she hears Waverly gasp. “Valentine’s Day! What do you think, still in good enough shape?” 

She then tortures Nicole by holding a red lace negligee in front of her torso. _Yes, yes it is in very good shape,_ her brain says. Out loud, she diplomatically says, “Champ will be quite pleased with that.” She quickly turns away from Waverly to cover the fact that she is now as red as her hair and has to catch her breath.

They finally, thankfully, reach the truck. Nicole is a wreck of emotions. Defeated, that this woman is taken. Incredibly turned on, because c’mon already! Ashamed, for the degrading way she had been thinking of Waverly. In an attempt to regain some dignity, at least in her head, she speaks. “So, is that every piece of underwear you own, or should we secure the drawer to prevent the rest from getting away?”

Waverly can’t help but giggle, further bringing Nicole to her knees. Her eyes become crescents, and a dimple appears on her left cheek. This real smile replaces every imagined smile Nicole had created over the past half hour. Her heart feels like it grows another size larger, all because of this woman.

“I am definitely strapping the rest of the drawers closed. I never want to repeat this again in my life, and especially the rest of this day!” She proceeds to climb into the back of the truck with a piece of rope that was tucked in a bag next to the dresser. “I know. Don’t ask,” she added.

Dresser secure, delicates now stored inside the cab of the truck, the women climb into the aged vehicle to drive Nicole back to the cruiser. “Thank you, I mean it,” Waverly tells Nicole. 

“Any time. And by any time, please never have me do that again. That one is definitely for the books!” Nicole shakes her head, hoping that is the last time she ever has to do that task again.

“Deal.” Waverly sighs. “Mmm. You smell like vanilla-dipped donuts. They’re my favorite. I thought in your patrol car you had donuts in there, but it’s not. It’s you.”

Waverly looks at Nicole and holds her gaze for several seconds. Nicole feels her heart rate accelerate for the umpteenth time that day. She takes in a breath to see if she smells it, too, but only comes up with coconut and lavender. 

“Seriously, I owe you,” Waverly says.

“Well, then. Buy me a cappuccino sometime.” Nicole takes a business card containing her phone number on it and sets it on the dash of the truck. “I mean it,” and gives Waverly her most endearing smile she owns. “Thank you for the ride back, and for a most memorable patrol.” She slides out of the truck, and in a moment of overconfidence, tips her Stetson toward Waverly. She is rewarded with a final blush from the brunette. A smile and wave later, Waverly drives the truck away towards Purgatory.

Champ. How she envied him. He got to be in Waverly’s presence as her boyfriend. Did he even know how lucky he was? Probably not, seeing how he hadn’t even helped her with the rest of her move. 

Nicole enters the cruiser. She smells it again, coconut and lavender. Waverly’s smell. She decides that is now her favorite. Champ gets to smell that every day if he so desires. She lets out a sigh, starts the cruiser, and pulls onto the road. Of all the emotions she has experienced today, this last one leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Nicole found that she was quite jealous of a man she had never met.


End file.
